


Wake Me When Tomorrow Calls

by madcapdragonshenanigans



Series: 100 Years from Yesterday [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, F/F, Life Model Decoys, Memory Loss, but also eventual Peggy/Angie, but it'll be worth it eventually, but then fluff, established Peggy/Angie, it's complicated go with it, lots of fluff, no Angie until like chapter four
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcapdragonshenanigans/pseuds/madcapdragonshenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy Carter had agreed to the LMD project on two conditions:  1) her LMD wouldn't be activated until she herself was dead or SHIELD was in great danger, and 2) she wouldn't be alone.  SHIELD failed step one, and didn't do much better on step two.  </p><p> </p><p>Or: the one where Peggy and Angie end up in the twenty-first century, deal with slight memory loss, Angie's obsessed with converse, and some secrets were kept better than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been procrastinating actually writing this for a while, but hey! Here's chapter one! I hope to update this at least once a week, so bear with me. Any feedback is appreciated. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the dialogue and the plot.

A steady beeping filled Peggy’s ears, faint at first but progressively louder as she began to regain consciousness.  She opened her eyes slowly, then shut them again against the bright white light around her.  The beeping resounded in Peggy skull, making her headache worse.

 

 _Where am I?_ Peggy thought, opening her eyes again and squinting against the brightness. 

 

As her eyes adjusted to the light, Peggy was able to identify the room as some kind of lab.  She made a quick mental check. She wasn’t drugged, her hands and feet were unbound, so no one was trying to keep her wherever she was. Peggy sat up to get a proper look around the room.  It was white, and on the ceiling were bright florescent lights.  She was lying on a white hospital bed, attached to a machine, which was emitting that terrible beeping sound.  Peggy looked down at her arms.  A small clear tube was attached to her right arm and lead to the machine behind her.

 

“Good morning, Miss Carter.” 

 

Peggy looked up.  A previously invisible door had opened, and woman with short, dark hair walked in. She was wearing dark pants and a grey shirt with the SHIELD emblem on it.  Peggy quickly calculated her first question. 

 

“When am I?”

 

The woman paused, something in her expression shifting oddly.

 

“2010. What’s your last memory?” the woman asked, setting her clipboard down on a small table against the wall.

 

Peggy racked her brain, closing her eyes.  At first her mind was blank, but a memory slowly came swimming into focus.

 

_“I can’t believe I agreed to this, Howard,” Peggy said, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall of the lab._

_“Come on Peggy, SHIELD needs you.  You won’t be around forever,” Howard said, not looking up from his notes._

_“You remember our deal right?”_

_“Of course Peggy. Only when you’re dead, or if SHIELD is in great danger.” Howard put down his notes._

“I remember Howard telling me about some experiment I had agreed to,” Peggy said, squeezing her eyes shut in concentration.

 

“When was that?”

 

“19… 1968?” Peggy asked slowly. 

 

The woman nodded. 

 

“That sounds about right.”

 

Peggy ran a hand through her hair.  Something felt off about the room she was in, and there was something… not right about her body, but she couldn’t quite put a finger on it.

 

“What is this place?” Peggy asked, choosing not to dwell on the prickling of her skin. 

 

“The Icebox. One of SHIELD’s remoter facilities.” The woman picked up her files and leafed through them briefly. 

 

“What’s your name, Agent?” Peggy asked, leaning back slightly to give the woman a good once-over. 

 

The agent put the folder down carefully and stood to attention.

 

“Agent Maria Hill. Deputy Director of SHIELD. It is an honor to meet you Agent Carter,” Agent Hill said, nodding before picking the folder up again. “I’ll be leaving now, unless you have any further questions?” 

 

“No. Thank you, Agent Hill.”

 

Agent Hill nodded briskly again then turned to leave.  Peggy changed her mind as soon as Maria placed her hand on the door.

 

“One more thing,” Peggy said, trying to remember the exact phrasing of the question and hoping it was still in use.  “How free are we?” 

 

Agent Hill smiled, pulling the door further open. “Only as free as we allow others to be.”

 

Peggy smiled as the agent closed the door to her room. At least some things hadn't changed.

 

\---

 

_“I don’t know, English.”_

_“Neither do I, darling,” Peggy said, putting a second spoonful of sugar in her cup of tea; the young woman she was speaking to was sitting on the kitchen counter._

_“It would be awful to live forever,” the blonde woman said, chewing on her bottom lip. Peggy abandoned her tea and grabbed the girl’s hands._

_“We aren’t going to live forever.  We will live out our normal lives, together.  After we die, these duplicates, or whatever Howard is calling them today, will be activated. They’ll have our memories and our personalities, but they aren’t us,” Peggy said, bringing one hand to stroke her friend’s cheek._

Peggy opened her eyes, bleary with sleep and wet with tears. Her heart hurt, and every muscle in her body ached to sink back into her dream. 

 

The tears were flowing freely when Agent Hill returned to her room. Peggy knew the woman had entered by the sound of the door, not taking her eyes off the ceiling.

 

“How are you feeling, Agent Carter?” 

 

Peggy lifted her head.  That wasn't Agent Hill.  The woman who just walked in had dark hair and skin and wore a white lab coat, and appeared to be a doctor or scientist. 

 

Peggy didn’t answer the question. 

 

“I’ll take that as not good then,” the doctor/scientist said, putting her case down and moving closer to Peggy’s bed.  “I’m going to have to ask you to sit up, Miss.” 

 

Peggy grudgingly obliged and pushed herself up to a sitting position, brushing the stubborn tears off her face.  She didn’t even know why she was crying. She wouldn’t continue in front of this young woman. 

 

The doctor pulled out a syringe, several vials, and mechanical object Peggy couldn’t identify.  She took Peggy’s arm gently and wiped it with a thin, wet cloth before sticking her with a needle and drawing blood. This caused Peggy to let out a startled yelp of pain.

 

“Sorry. Should have warned you,” the woman said apologetically, a miniscule smile playing across her face.

 

“No no, it’s quite alright.  What’s your name, dear?” Peggy asked, rubbing the tiny puncture mark softly with her thumb.

 

“Dr. Ruth.  Open your mouth please,” Dr. Ruth said, clicking a different medical tool. 

 

Peggy did as she was told and let the doctor look inside her mouth with the tool.  Dr. Ruth then took a swab of her mouth and put it and the blood sample in a small box.

 

“Well you seem to be in peak condition, but we’ll know for sure once I get these tested,” Dr. Ruth said, packing up her stuff. 

 

Peggy took a deep breath, debating for a second whether or not she should ask the question eating at her mind.  Well, she needed to ask sooner or later…

 

“How long have I been dead?” 

 

The doctor paused, hands tightening on the case she had brought in.

 

“You aren’t dead, Miss Carter.  You’re right here!” Dr. Ruth said, a little too brightly. 

 

“You people must have severely underestimated me if you thought I wouldn’t notice waking up to a body that is twenty years younger than I last remember it.  How long?” Peggy glared at the woman, who looked extremely frightened and uncomfortable, but Peggy didn’t care. 

 

“You aren’t dead,” Dr. Ruth said again, then turned tail and fled from the room, once again leaving Peggy in silence. 

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy is left wondering what Dr. Ruth means, then memories come flooding back, and a redheaded agent pays a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your enthusiasm! I'm so happy you guys are enjoying it so far! I too am excited for where this is going (Also afraid and upset. Trust me, I'm a wreck)!

Peggy felt her heart race in panic while her mind went about 100 miles an hour. What did the doctor mean not dead? She had clearly stated that the duplicate, or whatever Howard had called it, was not to be activated until after her demise.  She was going to kill him.

 

A part of Peggy broke, a part she didn’t realize could be broken, the part that told her who she was, where she had come from, and reassured her that she was her own woman.  She was a copy. She was a copy of Peggy Carter, the woman who had begun SHIELD, and it broke her.  Peggy began to sob and crumpled into the wrinkled sheets of her hospital bed, unsure of who she was, angry at things that had happened to the real Peggy Carter, upset at the mess she had gotten herself into, and longing for something she couldn’t place. 

 

She didn’t know how long she’d been crying, long enough that she didn’t have any tears left, and she was just dry sobbing with what was left of her energy.

 

“It takes a lot out of you doesn’t it?” a voice said from beside her.

 

Peggy stiffened.  She hadn’t heard the door open, and she cursed inwardly.  Instead of looking up, or moving at all really, Peggy decided that she’d humor this unknown woman. 

 

“What takes a lot out of you?” 

 

“Having everything you ever were seemingly ripped away from you.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“I think you do.  You just found out that you aren’t the real you and that the person you remember being is still out there.  You feel like it invalidates you, makes you less than her.  You feel like you shouldn’t even be here.” 

 

Peggy felt like her heart had stopped beating.  That was exactly what she was feeling.  She sat up abruptly, giving the woman her full attention. The woman was young, younger than the other two, and had long red hair pulled into a sleek ponytail.

 

“Why?” was all Peggy asked, sniffing a little. 

 

“We needed to make sure your files were intact.  There was a security breech in this base. Some other organization tried to hack into the coding of certain LMDs.  You were one.  We’ve decided to shut this place down, but we need to get the high level decoys out first,” The woman said this all matter-of-factly, and Peggy appreciated that.

 

“Is that why the doctor was in here?” 

 

“Yes. There’s been no damage other than some memories being blurred slightly, but that will fix itself over the next few days.  Others haven’t been so lucky.”

 

The way the last part was said sent chills through Peggy, and sent a jolt of unexpected fear right into her stomach.  The redhead picked up a bottle of water from the floor and handed it to Peggy.

 

“Thank you,” Peggy said, taking the water and gratefully downing half of it.

 

Peggy took a deep breath. The water had help clear her mind and calm her down, along with making her realize that she was hungry too. 

 

“When am I allowed out of here?” Peggy asked after taking another, smaller, sip of her water. 

 

“Tomorrow. They were going to let you out today, but due to your disorientation they decided it would be better for you to stay here for the night,” the agent said, her expression voicing her disagreement.

 

“Tell them that I wish to be let out now,” Peggy said, eyebrows wrinkling in annoyance. 

 

The redhead gave a wide grin.  “Of course.”

 

The woman turned to leave before Peggy stopped her. The agent paused, hand on the wall where Peggy knew the door was hidden. 

 

“What’s your name?” Peggy asked, cocking her head.

 

The agent turned around just the tiniest bit in Peggy's direction before answering. 

 

“Natasha Romanoff.” And with that, the agent left. 

 

\---

 

It felt like an eternity before Agent Romanoff returned. Minute after identical minute passed, silent apart from the sound of her throwing her empty water bottle in the air.

 

“Agent Carter?”

 

“Good evening Agent Hill,” Peggy said not taking her eyes off her bottle.

 

“Agent Romanoff said you requested to be moved.  We have decided to comply with your wishes,” Agent Hill said, hands behind her back. 

 

“Lovely,” Peggy said, catching her water bottle and looking over at Hill finally.

 

Maria moved to the side of Peggy’s bed and turned off the beeping machine. Peggy hadn’t even realized it was still beeping; she had grown so used to it.  Maria then disconnected the clear tube from Peggy’s forearm and motioned for her to get up.  Peggy put her water bottle down, and swung her legs of the bed.  She was only dressed a soft tank top and baggy pants, which made her feel slightly naked next to Agent Hill. 

 

“If you’ll follow me please,” Maria said, walking to the door and holding it open. 

 

Peggy nodded and followed the other agent out. 

 

The hallway outside seemed incredibly dark in comparison to the room before, and it took a few moments for Peggy’s eye’s to adjust.  Hill made a small motion with her hand to follow, then led Peggy down the right side of the passage. 

 

They walked in silence; the few people they passed knew enough to stay away. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence, but the silence of two people who didn’t have anything of importance to say, and Peggy was glad that Maria wasn’t pushing anything.  She’d had enough of that in the past. 

 

 

_“So what’s going on between you and Martinelli?” Howard asked, leaning against the wall._

_“Nothing,” Peggy said after taking a sip of her tea, giving Howard a glare she reserved just for him._

_“Are you sure? ‘Cause-”_

_“No Howard. Nothing is ‘going on’ between Miss Martinelli and I.  We are friends, nothing more.”_

_“Bet you’d like to be more, wouldn’t you?” Howard said, smirk playing across his face._

_Peggy didn’t say anything.  She didn’t want to give Stark the satisfaction of knowing he was right._

The beep of the elevator door opening jerked Peggy out of her memories.

 

“You alright?” Hill asked when they were inside the elevator and the doors had closed. 

 

“Perfectly,” Peggy said. 

 

That was a lie.  She wasn’t all right at all. 

 

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy remembers a girl. A very specific girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter today. I won't be able to update as frequently as I have been. I'm glad you guys are liking it so far! I'm not promising it's getting any fluffier soon, though! Thanks for sticking with me!

 

Peggy’s room in the Icebox was pretty minimalistic, a little like a hotel. There was a full bathroom, a queen sized bed, a mini-fridge (or that’s what Hill had called it), a small table with two chairs, and a recliner.  It wasn’t very cheerful, but it was better than the room she had woken up in.

 

The moment Hill had left the room Peggy had raided the mini-fridge, which had thankfully been stocked with some kind of protein bar, downed two, and preceded to pass out on the bed. 

 

 

_They were sitting on a couch in the living room of Howard’s mansion, their mansion now, an open bottle of schnapps on the table and a half eaten pie between them._

_“You coulda died, Peg,” the young woman said, looking at Peggy with a worried expression._

_“But I didn’t,” Peggy said, taking a sip of the schnapps straight from the bottle._

_“That’s not the point, English.  I need to know that I’m not gonna come home to Jarvis or someone tellin’ me that you aren’t coming back.” There were tears in the girl’s eyes now._

_Peggy leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Angie's lips, a silent promise._

_“That’s not going to happen, Angie,” Peggy said when they broke apart, her thumb skimming over Angie’s cheek bone, her other hand reaching into her own pocket._

_“Promise me Peggy,” Angie whispered, her eyes closed, bottom lip caught between her teeth._

_Peggy pulled the badge out of her pocket and placed it in Angie’s hands.  Her girlfriend opened her eyes and looked down at it._

_“I promise,” Peggy said, taking Angie’s face in both hands. “You won’t come home to that because you’re going to work for SHIELD with me.  You’re a wonderful actress, Angie, and your skills would be of great use in the field.”_

Bright light filtered through the fake window of Peggy’s room, waking her unwillingly from her dream.  Peggy’s left hand gripped the sheets as if it alone would hold on to the fragile memory, but soon it faded away to just that, a memory.  Peggy groaned and pushed herself off her crumpled sheets. Waking up was not a thing she wanted to do. 

 

She opened the first drawer in the low chest of drawers at the end of her bed and pulled out what she was pretty sure were underclothes, a pair of dark denim pants, a dark grey shirt, and a pair of socks.  She dressed quickly, glad that things hadn’t changed much from the 40s in some respects, then slipped on the shoes that sat at the foot of the chest. 

 

Peggy padded into the bathroom, turned the tap on, and splashed some water on her face.  She wiped the water off her face with the heel of her hand and looked at her face in the mirror. It felt strange to look at a face she was no longer used to, like looking at an old photo.  Her face was bare, and her hair was a mess, and she didn’t feel like doing anything about either.  She opened the drawer under the sink and pulled out a comb and a hair tie, quickly combing out the worst of the tangles and putting it up in a messy bun.

 

There was a knock at the door, and Peggy let out a sigh. She exited the bathroom and pulled the door open.  Outside was Agent Romanoff.

 

“Good morning, Miss Carter,” Natasha said with a slight smile.

 

“Hello, Agent Romanoff,” Peggy said, leaning against the door slightly. “Would you like to come in?”

 

“No, thank you.  I’m here to take you down to breakfast.” 

 

Well, technically it was up to breakfast, Peggy realized as they clambered into the elevator and Natasha pressed the button for the floor above. The elevator opened onto another characterless hallway.  They turned left and followed it down a short ways until the smell of food hit Peggy, and she found herself in a large communal dinning area. 

 

There wasn’t much.  The same kind of protein bar that was in Peggy’s mini-fridge, sweetened oatmeal, and boiled eggs, but it was better than the trenches.  Peggy took her tray to a secluded corner, ignoring the strange looks she was getting from the agents around her.  Natasha soon joined her with two cups of strong coffee.  Peggy took the one she was offered gladly, and made a note to ask where the agent had found it. 

 

 

_“It doesn’t hurt, does it?” Angie asked, gripping Peggy’s hand tighter as Howard attached wires to her head._

_“Only a little. No more than a headache,” Peggy reassured her, bringing their joined hands to her mouth and kissing Angie’s knuckles._

_“I can’t believe I agreed to this,” Angie said, closing her eyes._

_“Neither can I, actually,” Howard commented from where he was checking on the machine._

_“Nobody asked you, Stark,” Angie said, trying to keep an annoyed tone to her voice and failing._

_“I’m going to have to ask you to leave the room, Peggy,” Howard said, serious once more. “You’ll have your turn soon enough.”_

_Peggy kissed Angie’s knuckles once more, than hurried to leave.  She watched through the window as Howard placed the last of the wires on Angie’s body…_

“Are you alright, Carter?”  Natasha asked, bringing Peggy back to the present. 

 

“Where is she?” Peggy asked, her hand gripping her cup of coffee tightly.

 

“Where’s who?”

 

“Where’s Angie?” Peggy asked, finally looking up at Natasha, whose face was a mask of pity. 

 

“I’m sorry to be the one to tell you this, but she hasn’t woken up yet. They don’t even know if she will,” Agent Romanoff said, reaching across the table to put a comforting hand on Peggy’s, but Peggy drew her own away quickly. 

 

Peggy’s jaw clenched, and she drained half of her still boiling coffee, just for something to do. 

 

“Take me to her.” 

 

 


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy is locked in her room for her own protection. And also maybe because she attacked the deputy director of SHIELD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? That's crazy talk.

Peggy sat fuming in her room with a damp cloth over her right eye, which was sporting a bright purple bruise.  In hindsight, she might have overreacted to the word ‘no’, but she didn’t really care. It had been a long two days, and she wanted to see Angie. 

 

After she had asked to see her girlfriend, Natasha had taken her up to see Maria Hill, who had told her no, it was too dangerous. They had know idea what would happen once, or even if, Angie woke up.  Peggy had proceeded to throw a paperweight, causing Maria to call her guards, which had resulted in Peggy’s current predicament. Locked in her room with a black eye and nothing to do but fume. 

 

Peggy removed the rag and hopped off the bed. Then she walked to the mini-fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, taking an angry sip.

 

 

_Peggy stopped in front of her office door.  Something was wrong. Looking closer she could see that the lock had been picked.  This wasn’t good. Peggy drew her gun and slowly pushed the door open, immediately aiming the gun at the first person she saw._

_“Angie?” Peggy asked, slowly lowering her weapon._

_“English, there’s an-”_

_“It’s alright, Angie, I can explain.”_

_Peggy felt her blood run cold.  Dottie. Peggy whirled around to point her gun at the assassin._

_“Relax, Peg! I’m not here to kill you, only her!” Dottie gestured to Angie at this and Peggy tightened her grip on her gun. “That is, if you don’t do as I say, of course.”_

“Agent Carter?” 

 

Peggy shook herself out of the memory quickly, then turned around to greet Agent Romanoff, who had let herself into the room. 

 

“Is locking me in here really necessary?” Peggy asked, putting a hand on her hip, then taking a sip of her open water bottle. 

 

“You attacked the deputy director of SHIELD with a stapler. I think it’s necessary,” Natasha said, a hint of amusement in her tone. 

 

Peggy winced a little.  She had forgotten about the stapler. 

 

“What I am curious about,” Natasha circled Peggy.  “Is who this Angie is?” Natasha sat on the bed and leaned towards Peggy. 

 

Peggy simply looked at Natasha with a raised eyebrow. 

 

“I mean I know she was an Agent, but no one here knows who she was, what she did, or who she is to you,” Romanoff continued, smirk back in full swing.

 

“Agent Martinelli,” Peggy said with a soft chuckle.  “SHIELD’s best kept secret.” 

 

“You haven’t answered my question.” Natasha rolled her eyes.

 

“Well, seeing as I don’t intend to until I see her, we might as well move on.” Peggy capped her water and set it on the small table.  

 

“You’re not going to see her until you tell us who she is,” Agent Romanoff was suddenly serious. 

 

Peggy closed her eyes for the briefest moment, then sunk onto one of the chairs at the small table. 

 

“I guess we’re at a stalemate, then,” Peggy said with a soft smile.

 

“I can sit here all day,” Natasha said, lying down, making a show of getting comfy. 

 

\---

 

“She’s my best friend,” Peggy said after what seemed like an eternity.

 

“You don’t throw a paperweight at the Deputy Director for your best friend,” Natasha said looking up from the bed. 

 

“I do.” 

 

“You’re lying.” 

 

Peggy clenched her jaw.  The agent was good. 

 

“You know, it’s not as frowned upon anymore,” Agent Romanoff said, sitting up and speaking with a reassuring tone. 

 

Peggy finally looked at the agent, who gave her soft understanding smile. Natasha continued.

 

“I mean in some places it’s still illegal, but in at least half the states it legal to marry someone of the same gender.  It’s about to be legal in England too.” 

 

Peggy looked down at the table; a small smile fighting its way onto her face.

 

“We’ve come a long way from the 40s,” Natasha pressed again.

 

“Had it been legal then…  I would have married her,” Peggy said, looking back at Agent Romanoff with a sad smile.

 

Natasha’s soft smile slowly turned into a full grin before she rose from the bed.

 

“Now you have a second chance.  I’ll speak with Maria about when you can see her,” Romanoff said, nodding respectfully at Peggy. 

 

The agent then left, the door locking securely behind her. Peggy took a deep breath, uncapped her water, and took a sip, not sure how she should be feeling about the conversation that had just happened. 

 

 

_The rain hit in earnest a millisecond after Peggy closed the door of the townhouse behind her, thanking her stars that she had gotten inside before the worst of it hit. She was damp enough as it was. She hung her coat up, and then headed up to her room.  She pushed open the door, surprised that the lamp beside her bed was still on. Peggy quickly changed into her pajamas and slid into bed.  She heard a soft grunt.  She looked over to see Angie curled on the other side of the bed, hand clutching the sheets. Peggy smiled fondly at her friend, stroking the younger girl’s hair softly._

_“Mhmhmhmm you back?” Angie mumbled sleepily, rolling closer to Peggy._

_Peggy continued stroking Angie’s hair softly and made a noise of affirmation._

_“I was waiting for you,” Angie said, nuzzling her head into Peggy’s neck._

_“You didn’t have to.”_

_“I love you, Peg,” Angie mumbled, her voice barely audible._

_“I love you too, darling,” Peggy said, pressing a quick kiss to Angie’s forehead._

_They fell asleep like that, the sound of rain pattering against the window._

 

 


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria agrees to let Peggy see Angie. It doesn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> three chapters? I might go insane. Once again comments and feedback is much appreciated!

The floor Angie was located on was much lower than Peggy had thought. She stood between Agent Hill and Romanoff in silence; doing her best to ignore the looks Hill was giving her and the looks Romanoff was giving Hill. 

 

“The tension in this room could power a city block,” Peggy said, breaking the silence. 

 

“To be fair, you did try and hit me with a stapler,” Maria said, lips pursed.

 

“I may have overreacted slightly,” Peggy admitted. 

 

“That’s an understatement.” Hill rolled her eyes. 

 

The elevator doors opened before Peggy could respond, revealing a dimly lit metal hallway. 

 

“Follow me,” Agent Hill said, striding out of the elevator first.

 

Natasha followed Peggy out and matched her stride. 

 

“She’s not actually mad.  She’s just making a show,” Natasha said in Peggy’s ear.  “Like this one time…”

 

“I can hear you.”  Maria turned her head to shoot a glare at Romanoff. 

 

“Would you two please stop flirting?  Honestly…” Peggy sighed pushing past the two _idiots_ she was with. 

 

She only made it about ten feet in front of them before she stopped to wait for them to catch up. 

 

“I have no idea where we’re going,” Peggy said, falling back into step with the agents. 

 

Natasha gave snort.  Maria rolled her eyes.

 

“It’s right up here,” Hill said, taking the left hand fork in the hall, then pulling open the first door. 

 

Through the door was a brightly lit observation room, and on the other side of the glass, lying in a bed like the one Peggy had woken up in, was Angie. Peggy rushed past Hill and Romanoff, past the scientists who yelled something at her, and into the room.

 

“Angie…” Peggy sighed, before rushing to her girlfriend’s bed, collapsing onto the chair beside it. 

 

Peggy reached out and fumbled for Angie’s hand, taking a shaky breath. Angie looked so peaceful; Peggy almost believed everything was going to be okay. 

 

“Oh my darling,” Peggy whispered, kissing Angie’s hand.

 

“She means a lot to you doesn’t she?” Maria asked, standing by the door and looking at Peggy. 

 

Peggy bit the inside of her lip and nodded, running her thumb over the skin of Angie’s hand.  She didn’t look up as she heard Hill leave the room. 

 

 

_The phone on Peggy’s desk began to ring insistently._

_“Get that will you Carter?” Thompson called from his office._

_Peggy glared at the back of his retreating head, then picked up the phone._

_“This is Agent Carter,” Peggy said politely._

_“Afternoon Peg! You’ve got a package down here,” Rose said, and Peggy could hear her good mood._

_Peggy blinked. Who would send her a package? She could hear muffled whispering on the other end._

_“She said to tell you it’s from your favorite girl.”  Rose’s smirk was audible._

_Peggy had to fight hard to contain her smile.  “Do you want me to come down?”_

_“Nah I’ll send it up hun.”_

_A few minutes later one of the girls came up carrying a small cardboard box, causing the male agents to give her an odd look.  Inside was wrapped sandwich and a violet.  Peggy couldn’t hide her smile this time._

“English?” a soft familiar voice woke Peggy. 

 

Peggy raised her head from Angie’s pillow.  She must have fallen asleep in the chair.  Angie was mumbling something in her sleep, and every now and then Peggy could understand a word or phrase, but none of it made sense.

 

“Are you alright my darling?” Peggy asked, stroking the side of Angie’s face.

 

Angie gave a sharp intake of breath then opened her eyes. She looked at Peggy oddly for a few moments before speaking. 

 

“Who’re you?” 

 

 


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angie's awake, but Peggy's beginning to wish she wasn't.

“What do you mean amnesia?” Peggy asked,, crossing her arms.

 

“Her files were buried during the hack.  Some damaged even.  It may take a while to get them back,” Hill explained, shooting a look through the one way glass separating them from where Dr. Ruth was finishing Angie’s medical examination.

 

“What do you mean damaged?” Peggy was growing more worried by the second.

 

“Some of her memories may have been altered,” Hill said, making a helpless gesture with one hand. 

 

“Well that would explain why she attempted to throttle me,” Peggy said, running one hand through her hair. 

 

“We may have to put her under observation,” Natasha said from her spot sitting on the desk. 

 

“Will she be alright?” Peggy asked after a deep breath.

 

Maria and Natasha shared a furtive look.  Peggy sighed. 

 

“You don’t know do you?” Peggy looked at Angie through the glass. She was laughing at something Ruth had said. 

 

Maria shook her head sadly. 

 

“She’s physically fit as a fiddle, though I can’t say as much for her mind. She doesn’t remember anything after V.E. Day,” Dr. Ruth said, walking through the door, not looking up from her notes. 

 

“What I can I do to help?” Peggy asked. 

 

“I don’t know.  I think we should put her under observation; she shouldn’t be alone in her current condition,” Ruth said, placing her notes on the desk next to Romanoff. 

 

“I could observe her,” Peggy suggested hopefully.  Natasha snorted, and Peggy scowled at her. “Oh don’t be lewd.”

 

“That is actually a good idea,” Dr. Ruth said.  “It might trigger some memory connections.”

 

 

\---

 

“Miss Martinelli?” Peggy said, sticking her head into the room.

 

Angie looked up and raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Well hey there.  Ya know you never did answer my question,” Angie said, an amused smirk playing across her face.

 

“Well it was rather hard to talk with your hands around my neck,” Peggy said with a small chuckle, stepping farther into the room. 

 

“Sorry about that.  I don’t like it when strangers touch me.  Even attractive ones,” Angie said with a snort.  Then she turned red.  “Oh god, please don’t tell anyone I said that.  I honestly don’t know why I said that.” 

 

Peggy bit the inside of her lip to keep from smiling fondly. _Keep it together Peggy…_

 

“I thought you might be thirsty,” Peggy said, changing the subject and handing Angie the water bottle she was carrying, then sinking into the chair.

 

“Thanks English,” Angie said, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

 

Angie didn’t speak for a while, just sipped her water in silence.

 

“So when are you people letting me out of here?” Angie asked finally, capping her water. 

 

“Soon hopefully,” Peggy said with a smile. 

 

Angie matched it. 

 

“So when is it?” she asked suddenly. 

 

“What?” Peggy asked, confused. 

 

“I gotta say English you must be stupid if you want me to believe it’s the 40s.” Angie put her water bottle down. 

 

“2010,” Peggy said, trying and failing to squash the rush of pride she felt.

 

“Jeez, I been asleep that long?” Angie asked, incredulous.

 

Peggy laughed.  “Well it’s a little more complicated than that…” 

 

“Well explain it then!” 

 

“All in good time,” Peggy said with smile. 

 

“Don’t patronize me English.  You haven’t even told me your name,” Angie said with a slight scowl.

 

Peggy’s face dropped.  She kept forgetting that this wasn’t _her_ Angie. Not yet anyways.

 

“My name’s Peggy,” she said, holding out her hand.  Angie shook it. 

 

“I’d introduce myself, but I’m pretty sure you know who I am already,” Angie said, leaning back to lie down on the bed. 

 

Peggy laughed.  There was double knock on what she knew was the one sided glass, meaning she had to leave.

 

“I’ll be back later Miss Martinelli,” Peggy said, rising from her chair and slowly backing towards the door. 

 

“Mhmm I’ll hold my breath,” Angie mumbled with an eye roll.

 

Peggy rolled her own eyes fondly as she turned her back and exited the room. At least Angie wasn’t trying to kill her like before.  

 

 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha attempts to kick Peggy into doing something that isn't looking at old SHIELD files, and Angie is moved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I apologize for the inconsistent updates. Competition season. You know how it is. Kinda a shorter chapter today. Thank you guys for sticking with me! I have a tumblr (madcapdragonshenanigans) if you want to follow me/send me asks/scream at me/here me talk about this fic.

_“I wish I was a man.”_

_Peggy looked up from her pillow to see Angie staring at the ceiling sadly._

_“Why would you wish you were a man darling?” Peggy asked propping herself up on her elbows and shifting closer to her lover._

_“Cause then I could marry you.  I could take you on fancy dates, and hold your hand and…” Peggy cut Angie’s ramble off with a gentle kiss._

_“I wouldn’t want anything other than what we have.  I love you Angie,” Peggy said when she broke the kiss._

_“I’m serious Peg. I want to be able to marry you,” Angie said, sitting up as well._

_“Marriage is simply when two people love each other and want to spend the rest of their lives together. All the ceremony and such is just for show,” Peggy said, stroking Angie’s cheek with her right hand._

_Angie smiled and blushed at Peggy’s touch._

_“We can get married right now if you want,” Peggy said, pressing a soft kiss to Angie’s forehead._

_“You mean that Peggy?” Angie asked, eyes wide and hopeful._

_Peggy answered by kissing her thoroughly._

“Peggy?”

 

Peggy snorted awake, then unstuck her cheek from the table of the mess hall. Natasha rolled her eyes.

 

“Pulled an all nighter again?” she asked, sitting down opposite Peggy.

 

“I have to catch up on what’s happened to SHIELD in the past 30 years,” Peggy insisted. 

 

“Peggy, you’ve spent the past two nights reading up on old case files and watching Angie get medical examinations,” Natasha said, leaning on her elbows.

 

“So?” Peggy asked, sipping her now cold coffee. 

 

“So I’m going to let you borrow my laptop and you’re going to at least read about world history.” 

 

“Fine.” Peggy chugged down the rest of her coffee in one.

 

“Also we’re moving Angie to your room.”  Peggy nearly spat out her coffee.  As it was she still spewed part of it. 

 

Natasha smiled and left Peggy coughing and spluttering. 

 

\---

 

“Hey English,” Angie said, when Peggy entered the room.

 

“Hello,” Peggy said, unable to help the grin that spread across her face.

 

“What brings you here?” Angie asked, crossing her legs.

 

“I’m here to take you to your new room,” Peggy said, holding the door open.

 

“Seriously?” Angie asked, swing her legs over the side of the bed and standing up.

 

“Yes.”

 

Angie followed Peggy through the observation room and into the dimly lit hallway.  Peggy could feel the younger girl sticking close to her, the dark hallway making it hard to see. Peggy wondered for a brief moment why the hallways were so dark, but she cast the thought aside. It was probably budget cuts or something. 

 

They didn’t speak until they were inside the elevator and the doors had closed, at which point Angie leaned on the rails and gave Peggy a look.

 

“So where _are_ we going?” she asked, cocking her head.

 

“Your room,” Peggy said simply, glancing up at the floor counter.

 

Neither said anything else until they had stepped out of the elevator and Peggy had unlocked the door to the room.  She held the door open for Angie, who made a slight whistle when she entered.

 

“It’s nice, English,” Angie said sitting down on the bed.

 

“I’m glad you like it,” Peggy said with a smile. 

 

“Where’s your room?” 

 

Oh. Peggy hadn’t thought of that.

 

“Umm…” She stalled for a second for before deciding to tell the truth. “Here.” 

 

“Jeez, you plannin’ on making a move on me?” Angie asked teasingly.

 

Peggy swallowed dryly, trying to keep memories of soft touch under sheets, fervent lips on bare skin, and the soft feeling of Angie’s skin against her own from rising to the surface of her mind. 

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”  Peggy’s voice felt strained to her own ears, and Angie gave her an odd look. “I’ll be sleeping on the floor. I’m only here to make sure nothing bad happens to you. 

 

“Whatever you say English…” 

 

 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy expects their first night sharing a room to be uneventful. Well that was a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I apologize for the lack of updates this weekend, I had a dance competition this weekend (high gold, top ten!!!!), so I was away from the writing device for about four days. I hope to update more frequently this week, but we'll see. Again, I love getting feedback (even just unintelligible screaming), so feel free to comment, or to shoot me a message on tumblr (same username as on here).

_“Dare I ask when you plan on making a move on Miss Martinelli?”  Jarvis asked, taking his eyes off the road for barely a second._

_Peggy looked at him incredulously.  “Now? You want to do this now? While we’re being chased by known hostiles who have advanced weaponry? Now?”_

_“No time like the present,” Jarvis said with a slight chuckle._

_“I don’t know how you can laugh at a time like this,” Peggy sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose._

_Jarvis shot her a sideways look.  Peggy rolled her eyes._

_“Fine. If we make it through tonight alive I will try, happy?”_

_“She loves you Miss Carter, I don’t believe there’ll be an issue.”_

Peggy rolled over and tried to squash her pillow into a more comfortable shape, the fact that she was sleeping on the floor wasn’t helping matters at all. She gave up after a couple minutes of tossing and turning and simply stared up at the ceiling; listening to Angie’s deep, slow breathing. 

 

“Don’t…” Angie mumbled, her voice muffled by sleep. 

 

Peggy sat up, her head just level with the bed.  She could see Angie’s face scrunched up in concentration, her hands gripping onto the sheets as if they were the only things keeping her from being pulled out of reality and into her nightmare. 

 

“Please… don’t hurt her…” Angie was sobbing quietly into the comforter now.

 

Peggy stood up quickly and sat on the bed and began to stroke the blonde’s hair softly, murmuring quiet words of comfort. 

 

“Don’t hurt Peggy…” Angie whispered, her hands slowly releasing the sheets.

 

“Shhhhh… It’s alright darling, I’m right here…” Peggy breathed, pressing a soft kiss to Angie’s forehead. 

 

Peggy scooped her up in to her arms and held her gently, stroking her hair softly and pressing kisses into her part occasionally until Angie’s breathing returned to normal. 

 

“It’ll be okay my darling,” Peggy whispered, pressing a kiss to Angie’s cheek as she tucked her in, brushing a hand through Angie’s blonde hair one last time before sinking back to the hard floor and unhelpful pillow, wishing that she could hold Angie like she so desperately wanted. 

 

\---

 

Peggy must have fallen asleep at one point in the night because she woke up to the sounds of Angie moving around the small room. 

 

“So you gonna explain things to me soon?” Angie asked when she saw that Peggy was awake. 

 

“Not really my place…” Peggy mumbled, blinking the sleep from her eyes.

 

She looked Angie up and down, eye bleary, before realizing that the other girl was topless.  Well, not fully, she was wearing a bra, but it was enough to wake Peggy up entirely. Damn.  She should have noticed sooner, but it wasn’t like it was the first time she had seen that sight, just the first time since… well.

 

Angie rolled her eyes and threw the light grey shirt she had been holding on over her head, while Peggy averted her eyes. 

 

“So where do ya get breakfast in this joint?” 

 

\---

 

_“What do you want for breakfast hun?” The waitress asked, leaning against the table on her elbows._

_Peggy smiled tiredly. “Just the special please. Nothing fancy.”_

_“For you English? Anything.”  The waitress gave a wink and Peggy smiled._

_The girl returned about five minutes later with Peggy’s order balanced in one hand and two other trays in the other._

_“Hey miss? Where’s my order?” someone shouted out of Peggy’s eye line._

_“Just a moment!” the girl called, carefully setting Peggy’s food on the table._

_“Thank you,” Peggy said, smiling in a way that she conveyed both her gratitude and her apologies for the other customer._

_The waitress scurried off again, but she returned a few moments later, unburdened by trays, looking apologetic._

_“I’m so sorry, I forgot to ask you if you wanted anything to drink!” the girl sank into the seat opposite Peggy and let her head fall onto the table._

_“It’s quite alright. What’s your name?” Peggy asked, moving her plate to the side so she could see her new friend properly._

_“Angie,” Angie said, not taking her head off the table.  “What’s yours?”_

_“Peggy. And just a cup of tea if you have it.” Peggy smiled at Angie who had finally looked up._

_“You got it sugar,” Angie said brightly before letting her head fall back onto the table._

_“Long night?” Peggy asked, looking at her friend with concern._

_“You could say that.”_

Peggy stared down at her oatmeal, swirling the spoon aimlessly. Angie hadn’t remembered anything from the night before, when she had obviously known Peggy, had _cared_ about her, and had only been calmed when Peggy had held her.  Peggy took a bite of her oatmeal, not really paying attention to it. 

 

Angie was sitting a few tables away, apart from Peggy, and everyone else really, and Peggy couldn’t help her eyes ghosting over her every few minutes. Less, if she was being honest. Such was her distraction she didn’t notice Natasha sitting down opposite her until the red head spoke.

 

“Still no progress I see?” 

 

Peggy dropped her fork in surprise before glaring at the agent.

 

“No.” 

 

Natasha leaned on the table, cocking her head slightly, her face a mask of concern and sympathy.

 

“Has she shown any signs of remembering anything?”

 

Peggy shook her head, but then paused, wondering if she should tell Natasha about last night.  It couldn’t hurt.  Agent Romanoff listened with a raised eyebrow as Peggy explained what had happened, not saying a word until Peggy had finished. 

 

“She doesn’t remember any of it, does she?” Natasha said, a sympathetic half smile showing on her face.

 

“No.  She was completely normal this morning.  Or normal for this her I should say,” Peggy said, trying not to show how upset she was. 

 

Natasha reached across the table and put a hand on Peggy’s comfortingly. 

 

“It’s going to be okay,” she said, her voice barely more than a whisper.  “This is only temporary.  Her memories will return and everything will be back to normal.  Trust me, I’ve been through what the two of you are going through right now. In the mean time you can try and woo her all over again.” 

 

“What?” Peggy said, surprised by Romanoff’s suggestion. 

 

“Woo her again.  It’s not that hard,” Natasha said, taking a sip of Peggy’s coffee, which had been sitting on the table untouched. 

 

“You a surprising amount of faith in me,” Peggy said, snatching her coffee away from Natasha. 

 

“Well you are the best agent SHIELD’s ever had.” Natasha grinned with this statement. 

 

Peggy sighed at Natasha, her eyes drawn back to Angie once more.  As she watched the blonde take a bite of her oatmeal her eyes were drawn to the next occupied table over where a group of young male agents were talking fervently and glancing over at Angie, even more frequently than Peggy had been.

 

Peggy pursed her lips; trying to squash the pang of jealousy that shot through her body at the looks they were giving Angie. One of the young men got up from the group and went over to her.  Peggy clenched her fork tighter than was natural as the boy started to speak to Angie; try as she might she couldn’t hear what he was saying.  Angie stood up abruptly and appeared to tell him off, which made Peggy smile slightly, then strode past him and Peggy’s smile dropped as the man slapped Angie’s ass. 

 

It took a grand total of eight seconds for Peggy to jump up, circle her table, and throw a right hook, effectively knocking the man into the table behind him.  The room had gone silent, and Angie was staring at the man who was lying on the ground too scared of Peggy to move away. 

 

“Are you alright?” Peggy asked, moving to Angie’s side and putting a hand on the younger woman’s shoulder.

 

Angie looked at her strangely, her eyes becoming unfocused, staring at Peggy without actually seeing her, then they sharpened and Angie looked at her with what Peggy dared to hope was recognition. But then the moment was gone and Angie thanked her and hurried off, leaving Peggy with a smirking Natasha.

 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peggy is given a pep talk while dodging punches, then comes home to a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm very sorry for the lack of updates! I've been really busy with my Original Work and real life stuff atm, so this is the last update for a while at least. Hoping to up date at the end of the month/beginning of June to take a break from my original book. 
> 
> Again! Thank you all for reading and commenting, it really makes my day! Come yell at me on Tumblr at your hearts content, same url as here. Love you all!

“I’m just saying you two are sharing a room now, so it won’t be that hard to jog her memories,” Natasha said dodging a punch from Peggy. 

 

“Somehow it just feels wrong. I mean Angie deserves the real Peggy,” Peggy said, catching Natasha’s elbow on it’s way to her stomach.

 

After the dining hall accident Peggy had needed to do something physical to take her mind off things.  Natasha had suggested boxing and Peggy had delighted in the idea. Currently they were on their third round, each having won one of the previous two. 

 

“Hate to break it to you vintage, but neither of you are the real you so I don’t think it matters much,” Natasha grunted, punching Peggy twice in the shoulder while she was distracted.

 

Peggy grabbed Natasha and flipped her onto the mat and quickly pinned her with one knee. 

 

“Still, Angie deserves better than half a woman. I love Angie, but she’s not my Angie. Not yet.”  Peggy was breathing heavily, one arm across Natasha’s neck.

 

“You should still try and jog her memories. Maybe re-wooing her will help.”

 

Peggy laughed, releasing Natasha and helping her up.  “Is that even a word?”

 

“It is now.  Want to go another round?” the agent asked leaning over the ropes to grab her water bottle. 

 

“No, thank you Agent Romanoff. Some other time perhaps?” Peggy suggested, doing the same.

 

Natasha nodded.  “Some other time.” 

 

\---

 

_“Peggy? You in there?”_

_Peggy closed her eyes against the stream of hot water, weigh the pros and cons of answering her girlfriend.  Angie knew full well that Peggy was in the shower; her asking was simply a request to join. On the one hand, having Angie join her would be nice, on the other however… Peggy did need to go to work in an hour, and having Angie in there with had a notorious habit of slowing her down considerably._

_Of course, Angie didn’t give Peggy enough time to respond.  She heard the bathroom door open and shut through the sound of the water._

_“Whatever English, I’m coming in anyways.”_

_Peggy smiled.  She never really minded being held up._

Peggy turned off the hot water, brushing the excess droplets away from her eyes and off her face.  She got out and toweled off, paying extra attention to her long hair, then wrapped the towel around herself before stepping into the main room.

 

“I wondered when you were going to get out.”

 

Peggy stopped dead.  She hadn’t heard Angie come in.  The younger woman was sitting on the bed in nothing but a tee shirt with her bare legs stretched out in front of her, looking intently at something on the laptop Natasha had lent them. 

 

“I’m sorry.  I didn’t know you wanted a shower,” Peggy said, forcing a smile and trying not to let her gaze linger on Angie’s legs. 

 

“I don’t I just wondered when you’d be done.” Angie closed the laptop and shoved at off her lap gently and looked up at Peggy.

 

Peggy shifted uncomfortably under Angie’s gaze, unsure what to do. 

 

“Maria filled me in on the whole LMD thing,” Angie said after a few moments of awkward silence. 

 

“Oh,” was all Peggy could think to say. “Good.” 

 

“I know I got some sort of amnesia thing as well, that was another thing she explained,” Angie continued, standing up and starting to walk towards Peggy at an achingly slow pace.  “She also told me that we were close.  She didn’t say how close, but I think I can guess…”

 

There was barely three inches of space between them now, and Peggy, pressed against the wall, was beginning to wish she was wearing more than just a towel. 

 

“Guess what?” Peggy asked, trying to calm her racing heart. 

 

“How close we were,” Angie breathed, moving impossibly closer and closing the remaining inches. 

 

Peggy’s breath hitched and stuttered at the hopeful look in Angie’s eyes, and the younger woman took it as sign that Peggy was okay with her leaning up to kiss her. 

 

“I can’t,” Peggy whispered, her tone strangled and hoarse, her lips barely brushing Angie’s as the other girl paused, breathing loud in Peggy’s ears. 

 

Angie pulled away sadly, looking extremely disappointed, and Peggy almost regretted her decision. Almost. 

 

“Why?” Angie asked, biting her lip sadly.

 

Peggy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I just… you deserve more. You deserve everything we had before. All the memories, just… you deserve everything.”  Peggy opened her eyes to see Angie looking at her sadly. 

 

“You can help me remember, can’t ya?” Angie looked so hopeful it nearly killed Peggy. 

 

Peggy swallowed dryly.  “Yes, but not like this.” 

 

Angie let out a small, disgruntled noise and pouted a little. 

 

“What?” Peggy asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Can’t I at least kiss ya?” Angie asked, plopping back down on the bed. 

 

“ _You’ve_ only known me for what?  Two days?” Peggy rolled her eyes fondly.  She found she was doing that a lot lately. 

 

“Three,” Angie corrected. “And I may not be able to remember you but I still got feelings for you, that means some part of me remembers you, right?”

 

Peggy nearly caved at the broken expression on Angie’s face, but she wouldn’t let herself.  Not yet.  Peggy shook her head sadly.

 

“Then can we start again?” Angie asked standing up again. 

 

“What?” Peggy asked, stepping away from the wall.

 

“We can do it all again! At least until I start remembering, but who knows when that’s gonna happen.  Please English?” Angie was practically buzzing with excitement and was infectious. Peggy had to use a great deal of self-control not to kiss her on the spot. 

 

“Angie, I would like nothing more,” Peggy said, doing nothing to stop the smile spreading across her face.

 

Angie’s matching smile made Peggy’s heart flutter. 

 

“Great!  I’m going to go take a shower,” Angie said brightly, back to her normal bubbly self, brushing past Peggy and into the bathroom. 

 

“Well that was nicely handled…” Peggy whispered to herself. 

 

 


End file.
